


fight me?

by meawannabewriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Asthmatic Sean Mcloughlin, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Nurse!Mark, bc i loved his pink hair, bc yES, fluff evrywhere, patient!jack, pink haired!mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meawannabewriter/pseuds/meawannabewriter
Summary: "Umm, Sean Mcloughlin? Did I pronounce that right? Anyway, I'm here to check your vitals." The nurse stepped in, looking down on a clipboard."I'm Mark Fischbach by the way and- what are you doing?" "I'm making a mountain fort!" **or that one fanfic where mark kinda has to deal with a really hyper patient





	

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd
> 
> also since ive been posting reaally short and angty ish works i was like whyy not post this 1k ball of fluffinesss
> 
> heads up: a lot and a lot and a lot of commas and poor writing skills, read at your own risk. Kinda rushed(?) I think, bc yanno it's a oneshot. (Also Jack's name is quite messy for it keeps switching to Sean at times, it's fairly important for me to switch his name in this story, but I'm working on it to not be that messy.)

 

 

_ (I used to play outside when I was young and full of life and full of love.) _

 

_ based on this: _

 

***

 

 

_Kids running around, playing, laughing. Chasing each other in the game of tag, pushing each other on the swing and pretending to fly when they're up the seesaw._

_"Kids are truly something, aren't they?" The mother of one of the children chuckled warmly. Her gaze trailed on a lanky kid who was on the swing laughing loudly._

_The husband of the woman gave a deep throaty laugh. "Yeah, they are. How they're so care free and happy and don't have to worry about problems, I miss those days too." He spoke with nostalgia and melancholy. He sat beside his wife, watching the kids have fun._

_As if he spoke to soon, they saw their son fall of_ _f_ _the swing onto the sa_ _n_ _d. It wasn't a long fall, thankfully, but soon after_ _,_ _the boy started to have a coughing fit. Worried, the husband and wife quickly ran to him. "Sean!" They crouched beside him, rubbing his back comfortingly, but Sean still didn't stop coughing. "Mum, it hurts!" Sean spoke between coughs. Sean's parents were very worried. They've never experienced this in the past few years. Why can't Sean stop coughing up?_

_Sean was scared, sad. He didn't smile as much after that._

 

 

***

 

 

"And you know, technically that's when I knew I had, you know, this." A young man with a thick Irish accent and a mop of green hair, who we also know by Sean, gestured to himself on the hospital bed.

"Oh, that must've been hard. Why didn't you tell us? We wouldn't have forced you to run that whole lap." Felix, another fine young man with blonde hair and a Swedish accent, one of Sean's best friends, spoke in a worried tone. He was always the wildest one, but still the _mother hen_ of the group.

"It's, it's just because I don't want you guys to stop me from doing anything else, like I don't want to make you worry about me when we do something crazy." Sean replied laughing nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"But, look where this got you, Jack. We're more worried about you now than if you told us." Ken, a rather buff guy with an American accent and an undeniably mighty beard, another one of his friends, fussed over Sean, or Jack. "You're in the hospital for god's sake."

Jack looked at his friends, feeling uneasy. He hated talking about his sickness, it made him feel weird, and different. And he didn't like different. He wanted to be normal, he wanted to play around with other kids, he didn't want to be afraid to run as fast as he can, but he is. He's afraid because of this. Because of asthma. He hated it so much.

"Look, just warn us next time okay? We're not mad because you didn't tell us. We're just really worried about you." Felix sighed as he put a hand on Jack's shoulder. They were really just worried, they cared about Jack and nothing would be the same without him. Felix glanced at the clock. Sighing once more, he got up. "We need to go now." Ken got up too and patted Jack on the head. "Get well soon, will you?" Ken said as he opened the door. Felix followed not long after but halted and turned around. "Don't let this stop you, bro." He grinned from ear to ear. This simple gesture made Jack smile. "Of course it wouldn't, nothing's gonna stop this big ol' Irish bag of energy." Jack gave a goofy grin which made Felix laugh. "That's the spirit." And he went out the door.

It was quiet, except for the television playing in the background.

And suddenly he grinned, having the best idea ever. He started piling up the pillows around him and making a mini "mountain pillow fort". He giggled, continuously piling more and more.

He was almost done with his fort, when he heard a knock on the door. The sound of the doorknob turning was heard, and the door opened revealing a nurse. He looked to be around his 20's, with glasses and bright pink hair. Really pink hair. "Umm, Sean Mcloughlin? Did I pronounce that right? Anyway, I'm here to check your vitals." The nurse stepped in, looking down on a clipboard.

"I'm Mark Fischbach by the way and-" The nurse, Mark, didn't get to finish his sentence as he looked up and saw Sean building a fort. "What are you doing?" Mark asked, quirking his eyebrows. It wasn't everyday you see a patient piling up pillows upon pillows in the hospital.

"I'm making a mountain fort!" Sean exclaimed and giggled once more, continuing to build it. Sometimes furrowing his eyebrows in seriousness. Mark curiously observed Sean. "Yeah sure, you can do that later, but I need to check your vitals first then you're free to do so." Mark chuckled at the ball of hyper-ness in front of him, the joy and laughter of Sean obviously contagious. "No! I want to finish this!" Sean countered, not wanting to put his efforts in vain and having to make the fort again. He put his hands around the fort as if trying to protect it.

"We don't have to take it down, I just need to check up on you and I'll go." Mark tried to convince Sean. How was he going to do this? Do people get protective over their forts that much?

Sean tightly clutched his hands and made a fighting stance, as if going into battle. "Fight me!" He exclaimed, looking at Mark. Jack didn't even know why he's doing this, did they give him the wrong meds? Or maybe he drank too much of them?

Mark just smiled and walked towards the edge of the bed. He put down the clipboard on the table beside it. For a moment, Sean thought Mark was taking him up on his offer, but sadly, Mark just moved aside some of the pillows off Sean.

He smiled one more time. That, oh so charming smile. "Maybe later." He said and continued to set aside the pillows.

Sean looked up to Mark, seeing him more properly now. He had a bit of stubble and warm brown eyes. Can eye colors even be warm? Sean didn't know but for Mark it seemed like it.

"Okay, fine-" Sean smiled. "But you lied, you said we didn't have to take down my fort."

 

 

***

 

 

Hours later, Jack still sat on the stupid hospital bed, flipping through the channels on the TV. He sighed, quite bored which wasn't helping him at all. So he decided to play a game in his phone, questioning himself why he hadn't thought of that sooner.

A few minutes into "Happy Wheels" and he was enjoying it. "No, no, no! Fuck! Jump, no, don't die!" He screamed at his phone, very focused he didn't hear the door open again. He was almost finished with the level when- "Sean? Hello?" Startled, Jack's character in the game got hit by the spikes instead.

"Damnit! I almost beat that level!" He turned around and yelled, not too loudly(thank goodness), at who he suspected was Mark. And, well, it was.

Mark put both his hands up in the air. "Woah, calm down there tiger. I just wanted to check on you. I heard you screaming. 'Thought you were in pain or something, apparently not." Mark spoke. "Now calm down, geez."

Jack looked at him with mock anger. "No, I'm not gonna forget this Mark Fischbach! Fight me!" He put down his phone and balled up his fists again.

Mark sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Why does this always happen?" He mumbled and looked at Jack. He couldn't help but smile again. I mean who wouldn't? Sean was adorable. He shook his head.

Mark was meaning to answer but was cut off by Sean coughing up really badly. Mark immediately walked up to his side and rubbed his hand on Sean's back, but Sean still didn't stop coughing. "I'll go call the doctor." Mark hurriedly spoke, frantic. "No, no I'm fine. It doesn't hurt. I'm used to it." Sean said between coughs. "No, I need to go now." Mark was on his way to run out but Sean held his arm. "Look, I'm fine okay? Just another one of my coughing fits, nothing new." Sean seemed to have calmed down. Looking up at Mark with a small smile.

But somehow he didn't look weak at all. Sean looked so brave and strong. So strong that he still finds a way to have fun even when he's in a hospital bed. Mark adored that about him. And Mark knew he could never win a fight with him. Mark was far too weak on the inside, not as brave as Sean is.

He said his long overdue reply to the question."You know what? I won't fight you, you'll win anyway." But for Sean, he didn't believe that. He knew if other people heard that, they'd laugh and think it was bullshit. Sean's drool and weak lungs compared to Mark? Nuh-uh. In what world was that ever possible?

Sean smiled either way.

And Mark wanted him to smile more.

"Okay, whatever, I need to go and bring you, your meds. See you again some other time Sean." Mark waved his hand and opened the door. As he was about to step out, he heard Sean speak.

"Jack."

"What?"

Mark glanced at Sean again. His eyebrows furrowed.

Sean blushed, a tiny bit. "Umm, that's what my friends call me. And, uh, I think you can call me that too." Jack looked down at his lap, twiddling with his fingers.

"Oh." Mark was quiet for a moment. "Then see you later, Jack." Mark smiled one last time and went out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Jack sat there, staring at the door. Quiet. Which was weird, Jack and quiet never mix. How does one do that? Jack didn't know, but apparently Mark did.

He smiled once again. A really goofy love-sick one.

It seemed as if smiling was what he always did now.

 

 

***

 

 

The next morning, Jack woke up fairly early, which was once again weird. He shook his head and sat up. He's done a lot of weird things lately.

He was comforted by the warm smell of coffee, which seemed to alert him more. "Coffee? Why do I smell coffee?" He mumbled in a low voice, looking right to the table beside his hospital bed. There sat a warm cup of black coffee, still hot.

Jack looked at it with curiosity. Who would've put that there this early? He knew his family would visit, but that was still at noon. His friends wouldn't visit this early either. Jack took the cup and took a sip.

It made him feel warm.

He glanced at the cup again and noticed something written on it. He crinkled his face in confusion.

**Fight me?**

**(***) xxx - xxxx**

Without a name signed on it, Jack somehow knew who it was from. He couldn't help but let a blush take over his whole face.

He took another sip from his coffee.

And gave the biggest smile he's done in a while.

 

 

***

 


End file.
